Be the Light
Be the Light (Sé la Luz) es un sencillo de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock, lanzado el 06 de marzo de 2013 como parte del álbum Jinsei×Boku= por A-Sketch. Letra Original= Just the thought of another day How did we end up this way What did we do wrong? God Even though the days go on So far so far away from It seems so close Always weighing on my shoulder A time like no other It all changed on that day Sadness and so much pain You can touch the sorrow here I don’t know what to blame I just watch and watch again Even though the days go on So far so far away from It seems so close Even though the days go on So far so far away from It seems so close What did it leave behind? What did it take from us and wash away? It may be long But with our hearts start a new And keep it up and not give up With our heads held high You have seen hell and made it back again How to forget? We can’t forget The lives that were lost along the way And then you realize that wherever you go There you are Time won’t stop So we keep moving on Yesterday’s night turns to light Tomorrow’s night returns to light Be the light Always weighing on my shoulder A time like no other It all changed on that day Sadness and so much pain Anyone can close their eyes Pretend that nothing is wrong Open your eyes And look for light What did it leave behind? What did it take from us and wash away? It may be long But with our hearts start a new And keep it up and not give up With our heads held high You have seen hell and made it back again How to forget? We can’t forget The lives that were lost along the way And then you realize that wherever you go There you are Time won’t stop So we keep moving on Yesterday’s night turns to light Tomorrow’s night returns to light Be the light Some days just pass by and Some days are unforgettable We can’t choose the reason why But we can choose what to do from the day after So with that hope, with that determination Let’s make tomorrow a brighter and better day |-| Español= Sólo pensar en otro día ¿Cómo hemos acabado así? ¿En qué nos equivocamos? Dios A pesar de que los días pasan Tan lejos tan distante Parece tan cerca Siempre pesando sobre mis hombros Tiempos inolvidables Todo cambió aquel día Tristeza y tanto dolor Puedes tocar aquí la pena No sé a qué echarle la culpa Sólo busco y vuelvo a buscar A pesar de que los días pasan Tan lejos tan distante Parece tan cerca A pesar de que los días pasan Tan lejos tan distante Parece tan cerca ¿Qué ha quedado tras de sí? ¿Qué nos robó y se llevó? Puede que tarde pero nuestros corazones volverán a empezar Resiste y no te rindas Con las cabezas bien en alto Has visto el infierno y has vuelto ¿Cómo olvidar? No podemos olvidar Las vidas que se perdieron por el camino Para luego darte cuenta de que dondequiera que vayas Ahí estarás El tiempo no se detendrá Por eso seguimos adelante La noche de ayer se convierte en luz La noche de mañana vuelve a la luz Sé la luz Siempre pesando sobre mis hombros Tiempos inolvidables Todo cambió aquel día Tristeza y tanto dolor Cualquiera puede cerrar los ojos Fingir que no pasa nada Abre los ojos y ve la luz ¿Qué ha dejado tras de sí? ¿Qué nos robó y se llevó? Puede que tarde Pero nuestros corazones volverán a empezar Resiste y no te rindas Con las cabezas bien en alto Has visto el infierno y has vuelto ¿Cómo olvidar? No podemos olvidar Las vidas que se perdieron por el camino Para luego darte cuenta de que dondequiera que vayas Ahí estarás El tiempo no se detendrá Por eso seguimos adelante La noche de ayer se convierte en luz La noche de mañana vuelve a la luz Sé la luz Algunos días simplemente transcurren y algunos días son inolvidables No podemos elegir el motivo Pero podemos elegir qué hacer a partir de mañana Con esa esperanza, con esa determinación Hagamos que el mañana brille y sea un día mejor. Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|500 px| Vídeo original |-| En vivo= thumb|center|500 px Valoración ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:One Ok Rock Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Sencillo